A Kiss is Better than the Hershey
by kt-san
Summary: A box of choclates tie Ozuuma and Mariam in a sweet fic.
1. Default Chapter

The Kiss is Better than the Hershey  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Another Mariam x Ozuuma fic. I really like this pairing..so much to write about them. Anyhoo, the summary basically is Ozuuma giving Mariam some chocolates for no articular reason. Mariam, feeling guilty, has nothing to give to him..or does she?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ozuuma blushed awkwardly that morning, his hands always behing him, as if he were to cover something. When the blader had finally summed up all his courage to confront Mariam, Joseph told him that she left the hideout to buy food. Ozuuma grunted, slamming his fist into the wall and dropping the pink heart-shaped box onto the floor.  
  
//Dammit! Why can't she just be there when I want her?//  
  
The red and grey haired boy cursed underneath his breath, turning around and crashing into Mariam. She fell backwards onto the floor, flailing her arms uncontrollably and landing onto the bad of apples. Ozuuma helped her up, his hands casually grabbing onto the blue haired girl's wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry..are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Ozuuma, I am fine. Could you, somehow..let go of me now?"  
  
Ozuuma's hands jerked back like a mouse, his eyes filling with a hurted expression. He walked over and picked up the box he had droped, handing it to Mariam without looking at her. He knew he caused enough trouble, and ran outside, leaving Mariam curiously shaking the box. Arriving at the clearing, he launched his Flash Leopard and began training with some pop cans.  
  
//I bet she hates me now. Hates me for knocking her down. I bet she won't ever talk to me again.//  
  
Back at the hideout, Mariam has opened the box already. The pretty pink wrapings drifted to the floor, glimmering in the sunlight. Removing the final layer of tissue paper, Mariam gasped at what she saw.  
  
To Be Cont...chapter 2. 


	2. Hershey2

The Kiss is Better than the Hershey..Part 2  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Continuation of the Hershey fic.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mariam glanced at what she saw, gasping and dropping the box on the floor. She quickly picked it up, a shade of pink surrounding her cheeks. She brushed the dust off the present that Ozuuma had gotten her. Mariam had received a box of chocolates, but not just any type of chocolates. Ozuuma had remembered, surprising Mariam and making her feel important. When she was little, she had received one Hershey's Kiss from Ozuuma before. She had goen through many explanations on why she loved it so much. The rich creamy taste and the commercial always stuck in her head. Joseph and Dunga would simply laugh, while Ozuuma would seem to take notes mentally.  
  
The blue haired girl smiled, hugging the chocolates close to her heart. She took out one chocolate, popping it in her mouth and running outside to find Ozuuma. She immediatly spotted the blader, training vigorously and sweating at an alarming rate. She ran over and tried to figure out what and how to start the conversation.   
  
"Ozuuma?"  
  
"Y-yeah..Mariam?"  
  
"Thanks..you know. For the chocolates."  
  
"It..it was really nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry Ozuuma, I feel bad because I have nothing to give to you in return."  
  
"Well..you could do me a favour.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Ozuuma blushed, but that nagging and begging look in Mariam's eyes made him blurt it out. He whsipered into her ear, mumbling a few words and watching his favourite girl blsuh deeply too. Mariam sighed and giggled, then leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on Ozuuma's lips. She left him red all over, and slowly began to walk away. She stopped when she reached the door, turning around.  
  
"Ozuuma?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Dunga and Joseph are going out for pizza tonight."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh..I don't know. Would you like to..join..me for dinner?"  
  
"Well alright..heh. I'll be bearing another gift. I guess that means I'll get another favour."  
  
"Heehee..see you then."  
  
END   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Comments? Questions? A lot of people liked my other Ozuuma x Mariam fic. You'll be seeing lots more in the future! Thanks for all the support! Email me at pirate_bear@canada.com. 


End file.
